1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crossbow, and more particularly to a crossbow that has a vibration-damping device to reduce vibration of the crossbow after shooting an arrow.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional crossbow comprises a stock assembly (50), a bow assembly (60), and a bushing (70).
The stock assembly (50) has a butt (52), a barrel (54) and a bowstring holder (56). The butt (52) has a top, a bottom, a front end and a rear end. The barrel (54) is mounted on the top of the butt (52) at the front end and has a front end, a rear end, a top, an arrow groove and a trigger (542). The trigger (542) is mounted pivotally in the rear end of the barrel (54) and protrudes from the top of the barrel (54) and the bottom of the butt (52). The bowstring holder (56) is mounted at the rear end of the barrel (54), engages and is released by the trigger (542).
The bow assembly (60) has a mating block (64), a bow (62), and a bowstring (66). The mating block (64) has two sides, a rear face and a bushing recess (642). The bushing recess (642) is defined in the rear face. The bow (62) is composed of two resilient arms and two optional pulley wheels (622). Each resilient arm has a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal ends of the arms are attached respectively to and extend out from the sides of the mating block (64). The pulley wheels (622) may be rotatably attached respectively to the distal ends of the resilient arms. The bowstring (66) is connected between the distal ends of the resilient arms of the bow (62), selectively engages the bowstring holder (56) when the bowstring (66) is pulled back and may be threaded around the pulley wheels (622) to increase the strength of the crossbow.
The bushing (70) is mounted inside the bushing recess (642) between the mating block (64) and the barrel (54) of the stock assembly (50) and is usually made of resilient plastic. The resilient plastic bushing (70) provides some shock-absorbing capability to the crossbow. However, the bushing (70) is unlikely to provide enough rigidity to firmly connect the bow assembly (60) to the stock assembly (50). When the bushing (70) has adequate rigidity to attach the bow assembly (60) to the stock assembly (50), the bushing (70) has a very poor vibration-damping capability.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a crossbow with an improved vibration-damping device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.